Dancing with danger
by DarknessBloodAngel
Summary: It was just supposed to be a halloween dance, but it was so much more than that. Emma/Elias. AU


**(A/N) Ok, so I know what you're all thinking, the Elias/Emma is a bit strange, but you'll see why I put them together... probably, I just wanted to write something for them.**

**This is AU, so Mr. Hall, S.T.A.N and the Omega Defiance don't exist. Just Charlie, Jason, Emma and Elias. And you'd be able to tell it's AU, even if I didn't say so, because Cerebella is Emma's best friend for crying out loud! **

**Warnings: Hmmn, can't think of any, only that it may freak some of you out, but it might not. I don't scare easily, but some of you might, so I've rated it T.**

**Let me know what you thought. I'm honestly expecting flames, but yeah...**

**I do not own Aaron Stone, or the parts of E.T used. Aaron Stone belonged to Bruce Kalish, and E.T belongs to Katy Perry.**

**On a really desperate side note: **_**CAN SOMEONE PLEASE ADD ELIAS AS A CHARACTER! But put it as Elias Powers if you're going to, because I haven't the slightest idea how to do it.**_

~Aaron Stone~

"Cerebella." Emma whined to her best friend. "How much longer are we going to be?"

"As long as it takes." The blonde replied. "Come on."

She grabbed Emma's hand and led her out of _Forever Fashionable_, into yet another dress shop called _Sears._ There were a myriad of different colors and objects surrounding both girls. Emma couldn't help but notice every single thing that was made of fabric in that store was a dress and everything else was either the matching handbag or a pair of shoes.

She and Cerebella had been out dress shopping for three hours. Their school was throwing a masquerade party for halloween. Emma didn't want to go, but her Mum had made her, saying she needed to get out more. She wished she could argue, but her Mum did have a point, the only time she went out was for school, or to the shop up the street to get batteries for her PSP.

As Cerebella walked off to a rack of dresses in the far corner, Emma slowly walked up to a simple red dress and checked the price. £45. She thought for a moment, pulling it off the rack and holding it at arms' length. It was plain, and she liked it. And it followed the dress code for the night. The girl's dresses had to look demure, floor length, and they couldn't have any other sleeves except for cap sleeves. And they had to wear either heels or flats. No exceptions.

Emma held the dress to her body, it came to her feet and had cap sleeves. Emma put it back on the rack and she looked at a few more dresses on the same rack. All were beautiful, but they were pushing the boundaries for a mere high school halloween dance.

Emma looked at a long, dark purple dress, pulling it off the rack. It was a halter-neck, and had beading at the front. She hmmed, turning her head this way and that, before putting the dress back on the rack. It didn't seem right to her. Cerebella came over to Emma with a bag. She peeked inside the bag and saw a sea of ice blue fabric and it had black detailing by the chest area, similar to that of the purple dress Emma had held a few moments ago.

"You should pick that one, it'll look good on you." Cerebella smiled at her and pulled the red dress off of the rack, handing it to Emma.

She chuckled quietly, and walked over to the till to buy it. Emma checked the price tag again. She wouldn't be completely cleaned out of money, which was good. She still needed to buy a mask. The sales lady handed Emma her change, and the paper bag which had her dress in it. Cerebella appeared behind her again, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards another store.

This time, it sold authentic looking masquerade masks. Some were simple, some were ornate, and some had sticks to hold them on with instead of a band which kept it around your head. Emma looked around, feeling a little out of place. She saw a mask on a shelf, and walked over to it. She picked it up and held it gently.

It was silver, with detailed etchings in it. It was also covered in small cubic zirconias, which glistened as the reflection from the store's lamp grazed over it. It vaguely resembled a butterfly. Emma looked at the price tag, £10. It wasn't too exessive, and she had to admit it looked beautiful, and she would use it as a nice paperweight after the dance was over.

She walked up to the till and paid for it with the change she'd recived from buying her dress. She took the bag with a smile, and waited paitently outside the store for Cerebella. That girl would normally take forever and a month of Sunday's to pick a pair of _shoes_, so Emma didn't know how long she would be this time.

"Sorry." A man apologised as he brushed against Emma's body. She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. She couldn't see his face, just dark brown hair, and black clothes. She'd caught a glimpse of green eyes before he'd walked away though.

"Who's that?" Cerebella's voice pulled Emma from her reviere. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well either go find out, or come one!" Cerebella laughed. "The dance is in half an hour."

They both walked into the car park, and got into Cerebella's car. She put the key in the ignition and they peeled away from the parking spot, and sped off down the street. All Emma could think about, was that man she'd bumped into.

~Aaron Stone~

"Emma, hold still!" Cerebella said through a mouthful of pins. She had a curling iron in one hand, and a wispy yet very stubborn, piece of Emma's hair in the other. Emma on the other hand, was more stubborn and kept fidgeting when the blonde wanted her to stay still.

"I'm trying!" She answered back. "You know I just usually have my hair straight or up!"

"But you have to look _special_." Cerebella glowered from behind her, wrapping the piece of hair around the curling iron and holding it there while it heated up. "Maybe you'll finally get a boyfriend."

Emma scoffed. She doubted it.

"Ok! All finished!" Cerebella announced, clapping her hands together.

She turned Emma around to look in the mirror, and her eyes widened in complete amazement, and they darted around, as if they were trying to work out whether the girl with the curled hair was really their reflection. Cerebella picked up a can of hairspray and sprayed the wispy parts of Emma's hair.

Cerebella then grabbed her makeup bag, and turned it upside down. Cosmetics galore tumbled out. Emma was amazed such a tiny bag could hold all of it. She watched as her friend picked up some foundation, and began patting it over her face. Emma was grateful Cerebella wasn't going to put any on her. She didn't see the point in makeup, considerably less seeing as they were both wearing masks.

When she was done, Cerebella pulled Emma up from her chair, and they both studied their reflections. Cerebella's hair, instead of being straggly, was now a twisted mass of gold, with a few pins in it to keep it in place. Her dress was a sweep of blue silk past the detailing, and trailed lightly over her feet and ankles as she moved. Emma's dark brown hair was curled and hung past her back, and her dress was complementing every curve her body had, instead of hiding them like most of her clothes did. As for shoes, both girls had on a pair of black flats.

They both walked down the stairs, and Emma's parents were standing at the foot of the stairs, their jaws dropping in amazement. Emma blushed at her father's expression, neither of her parents had seen her in a dress since they'd stopped dressing her themselves. She was just glad it was a whole year until the next halloween party. If another one cropped up within the year, she was going to personally shoot the person who came up with the idea.

"I don't know how you did that." Emma's mother said to Cerebella. "But it's amazing!"

"Yeah, it only took _ten minutes _because someone-" The blonde pointed to Emma in a joke accusation. "-Wouldn't stay still!"

She shrugged without a word.

"Alright, lets go." Cerebella walked out of Emma's house, Emma following behind her. She was just glad her father didn't break out the camera.

They climbed into Cerebella's car, and drove off into the night. Emma couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her.

After a ten minute drive, Emma and Cerebella walked up to the school's entrance, and down the long twisted corridors which were decorated with rubber bats, spiders, fake cobwebs and stick-on sillouettes. They reached the door to the gym, which had also been decorated for the occasion, and pushed open the door.

Every single being in the room turned to look at them as music played softly in the background. No, they were looking at _Emma_. She was startled by all the attention. Normally, no one noticed her. She was just the tomboyish gamer girl with the ridiciously high IQ, but they obviously thought she was a different person. Cerebella smiled at her through her mask, before walking off to a group of masked boys.

Emma chuckled and went to the table to get a drink. She heard a sudden hush. The music stopped. When she turned, she saw a man with dark brown hair and black clothes standing next to her. He also had a mask on, it was black, and covered most of his forehead, his nose, and his top lip. He had been almost invisible, given the way he seemed to stick to the shadows, peeling from one to the next. Emma felt like she seemed to know his face from somewhere, but she couldn't tell where, or if she had an inkling, it was replaced with a cold sense of fear and dread.

She had never seen a man so handsome before, and here he was, standing infront of her. with his eyes trying to worm their way past the mask, and into her soul, and extract her deepest most darkest thoughts, straight from the corners of her mind. Her lips parted as she tried to speak, voice what was running rapidly through her mind, when she was stopped by a voice.

"Dance with me." The man said.

His voice made Emma's knees go weak and her heart began to race, which amazed her. No man's voice had ever made her feel like that before, and yet, here he was, controlling her, controlling her mind, her body, and even her emotions, with just the faintest whisper of it.

Emma tried to move away, but she found she couldn't. Her feet were no longer connected to her brain. A total stranger was holding her captive with his soft voice. It was almost as if he was forbidding Emma to do anything other than stand there until she gave him the answer he wanted. She was under his control, and completely at his mercy.

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?_

The masked man stood infront of Emma and held out his hand out to her. She didn't want to take it, he made her feel strange. It was like he wasn't human, something about him was... _unnatural_. Emma stared at the hand briefly, and then back up to the man's eyes, peeling through the eye holes in the mask. Dark green eyes, eyes like she'd never seen before. They looked as hard as glass, but soft at the same time. They screamed _danger_, but Emma didn't care.

They smirked at her as she slipped her hand into the strangers'.

His arms held her as if she was falling through mid-air. Truthfully, that was what Emma felt like when she stared up into his eyes, which held her own pair, chocolate brown in color. It seemed as if all the voices around them were blending into a soft cacophoany, and everything else was blurring into oblivion.

_Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing_

"You're afraid of me..." The man noted. His eyes were glowering. Emma suddenly felt very hot, and flushed.

"No." She shook her head defiantly. "I'm not. You just make me nervous." Her voice faltered as she spun a silk thread of lies off of her tongue. The last part wasn't a lie though, he really did make her nervous.

The man laughed. It was a soft laugh, without the bitter edge Emma had been expecting for some reason. The musical sound only lasted for a moment, but when his lips finally sobered, there were traces in his eyes. He raised two pinched fingers behind his head, and untied the knot at the back of his head, shaking it gently as the mask came away from his face.

His free hand placed it on the table. The man walked his fingers the length of the table, and up Emma's tanned arm, making her shiver. His other hand copied it's brothers movement, and soon the man was resting them on Emma's shoulders. He snaked his fingers gently into her curls, and untied her mask at the back. He pulled it away from Emma's face, and stared at her in wonder. His head was tilted to the side, and his lips were set in a soft, but eerie looking smile.

"Gorgeous." He whispered softly, making Emma blush.

The man took Emma's hand in his again, and led her towards the middle of the dance floor, but stood in a way which seemed like he was trying to avoid detection from someone. He put one hand on Emma's hip, and the other one claimed her hand which wasn't resting on his shoulder.

They began to dance as a slow song started up. It seemed as if Emma's body knew the dance better than she did. She felt everyone's eyes on her, burning into her flesh. She leant into the man slightly, for some kind of comfort, and warm and cold chills spread rapidly through her body.

_They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
They don't understand you_

"Hmm. You look beautiful." The man purred in Emma's ear as he spun her under his arm, pressing her back into the lean, hardness of his body. Emma couldn't think of anything to say to him, but her mouth opened anyway.

"Thank you." Her voice sounded far off, distant. The man spun her around to face him.

He lifted Emma's chin up with the tips of his fingers, and she suddenly took his hand into her hand, and brought it up to her lips, kissing his palm softly, and then his fingers. Emma looked back into his eyes, and this time he seemed so far away, Emma thought she'd lost him, but he was still there. She could feel a heat radiating off his body, and her own. Emma couldn't deny it any longer, it was simply the wildfire attraction between them. She wanted him and he wanted her.

_Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison  
Take me, take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction_

Emma still held his palm in her fingers, and looked up at him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking, he was one of the hardest people to read. The man took control of his hand, and idly interwined their fingers together. Fires erupted over Emma's skin, shivers ran up and down her back and her legs were slowly turning to jelly. Her own body was battling with itself. What was happening to her?

"Kiss me." He breathed, sounding instructive, but soft at the same time.

He closed his eyes as he bent down to her strawberry lips. Emma smiled, and kissed him back. She felt electricity course through her entire body, spreading to every inch of her skin. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She felt him smile and more pressure was applied to her lips, she squirmed a little as her chest desperately craved air. Emma could see he wasn't going to grant her that simple wish, and she began breathing steadily through her nose, intensifying the kiss at the same time.

Emma felt his lips leave hers a few minutes after, and she took in a much needed gulp of air and opened her eyes, looking up at the emerald green orbs above her, which were glinting dangerously. Despite that, Emma couldn't help but feel safe in the strangers arms.

"Who are you?" She voiced that question the instant it came into her mind, and to her surprise, she didn't get an answer. The man stayed quiet.

Emma gasped in some air as his finger brushed against her bare arm, and began moving, tracing a letter into her flesh.

E.

His finger moved again, in a slightly curved motion, and made the letter. L.

Followed by the letter. I.

Almost finished, he drew another one. A

He completed the last letter. S.

_ELIAS._

"Elias." Emma whispered the name which was carved into her flesh. He smiled and stroked Emma's hair tenderly.

"Well, it's been fun Emma, but I have to go." Elias whispered.

Emma stood where she was, and a sudden cold breeze whips through the hall, making her eyes close. She heard a few shrieks from girls who were probably worried about their hair getting messed up. Emma wanted to open her eyes, but she couldn't due to the breeze getting colder and colder. It stopped as quickly as it had come, and Emma gradually opened her eyes.

Elias was nowhere in sight.

Emma was perplexed, he didn't... _disappear_ did he?

She gasped as she felt a burn on her arm. It got hotter and hotter until she was biting her lip to keep from screaming. She grimaced as the pain had amplified, making her feel like something was being carved into her skin. Tears rolled from her eyes and she rubbed her arm in a last ditch attempt to dull the pain.

It stopped.

Emma brought her arm up to her face, and gasped at what she saw. Her body went numb.

_ELIAS_. Was in black marks on her arm, followed by a satanic pentagram. Emma was horrified, what was he!?

A demonic, sinster chuckle rang out through the room, and Emma saw a flash of green eyes.

~Aaron Stone~

**(A/N) So, what did you think? I wrote that all in one sitting! **

**And what do you think Elias was? Even I don't know, the idea just popped into my head at the last minute. I'm kinda expecting you guys to be confused, but just roll with it. :)**


End file.
